


Assorted Cabin Pressure AskBox Fics

by Aenonnymoose



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Askbox Fic, F/M, Gen, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenonnymoose/pseuds/Aenonnymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are various askbox fics based on Cabin Pressure, written on <a href="http://aenonnymoose.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AskBox Fic: Cabin Pressure - DR/MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [Noottersontheflightdeck](http://noottersontheflightdeck.tumblr.com)

(1) Cabin Pressure, okay. So, about Douglas. He’s not a fucking idiot. He and Martin have been becoming friends, he knows what pisses Martin off, what hurts his feelings, and he still pushes those buttons now and then. What the fuck? Why? Little secret about Douglas ‘Sky God’ Richardson - he’s got two conflicting kinks working against him. He likes it a bit too much when Martin’s getting angry, when his voice goes deeper and harder. Douglas has a vivid imagination…

(2) When Martin’s voice goes low and rough, Douglas fucking Richardson is imagining Martin telling him what he wants. Imagining ‘Sir’ ordering him to his knees, telling him to get over there on the fucking floor and show his Captain some bloody respect. Douglas isn’t stupid, he knows exactly what the fuck he’s doing. Now, thing is, sometimes his digs or wisecracks hurt Martin’s feelings, making him go quiet and meek instead of pissed-off. There’s that conflicting kink coming into play.

(3) When Martin’s voice goes soft and on the edge of holding back hurt tears, that gets to Douglas, too. That’s when his fucking mind takes him to where he’s got Martin on his knees, with that cuter-than-he’ll-ever-fucking-know face flushed with shame and arousal. When Martin whimpers before calling Douglas ‘sir’ and surrenders so bloody fucking sweetly. Yeah, everyone thinks Douglas cuts out to avoid paperwork. Fuck that, he’s off for a hard wank!

~MF-Anon


	2. AskBox Ficlet: Cabin Pressure - CK-S/HS, MC, DR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [Noottersontheflightdeck](http://noottersontheflightdeck.tumblr.com)

Martin comes back to the flight deck after a quick break to visit the loo; he’s blushing so hard he looks sunburnt. Douglas has to ask him what the hell. At first Martin stammers, tries not to answer, but Douglas is a smooth bastard and eventually worms it out of him. Seems Martin found Arthur asleep in row A, tucked in under a blanket, but no sign of Carolyn or Herc. Until he got to the loo - door locked and ‘engaged’ sign on. Martin tries to describe what he heard; Douglas stops him.

~MF-Anon


	3. AskBox Ficlet: Cabin Pressure - CK-S/HS & AS/DR/MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [Noottersontheflightdeck](http://noottersontheflightdeck.tumblr.com)

Did I tell you about that trip to Rome? When Arthur went to Carolyn’s room to ask her a question, finding Herc tied to the bed in full bondage gear. Arthur isn’t as dumb as everyone thinks, because he about-faced and left before he caught sight of what Carolyn might’ve been wearing when she came out of the loo. At dawn, when all was quiet, a worried Carolyn snuck into Arthur’s room, finding him, Douglas, and Martin in a naked puppy pile, sound asleep. No one ever said a fucking word.

~MF-Anon


	4. AskBox Fic: Cabin Pressure - MC&AS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [Mildly-Neurotic](http://mildly-neurotic.tumblr.com/)

Martin lingers on the flight deck after everyone’s gone, save for Arthur hoovering the passenger area. He sits in the pilot’s seat, a soft expression on his face, and just runs his fingers over the place he normally grips firmly.

“Everything alright, Skip?” Arthur’s question startles him a little and he blushes automatically.

“Fine, Arthur, are you done now?”

Nodding, Arthur comes in and sits in the seat Douglas usually occupies. “Was about to go, but… did you want me to wait, Skip?”

Martin shakes his head, feeling ridiculous, though there’s no way Arthur could know what’s in his head. “No, but thanks.”

Arthur moves as if he’s about to get up, then pauses, looking uncertain, and finally speaks in a tentative voice, “It’s okay, I sometimes like to sit with her in the quiet for a bit, too.”

Martin gasps, looking at Arthur in wide-eyed surprise. “How did you…?”

Arthur smiles sweetly. “We all love GERTI, though. Nothing wrong with you showing it more than most.”

“I… I don’t… I mean…” Martin stammers into silence as Arthur reaches across to pat his arm.

“I’m not going to tease you, Skip, promise. I can see why you’d love her a bit extra, you know. You’ve got a lot in common.”

Sighing, Martin grimaces, feeling unaccountably stung. “Yeah, both rubbish, but still flying any way we can.”

“No, Skip!” Arthur protests on a gasp. “No, it’s. Well, neither of you look exactly like others of your type, and maybe you’ve some flaws, but look at you both! Despite all the bad stuff that’s happened, the problems, you’re both still flying, both still just brilliant.”

Martin looks at Arthur in surprise, mouth fallen open slightly. “Arthur… d-d’you really mean that?” he finally asks in a barely there voice.

Arthur nods, smiling warmly. “You’re one of my favourite people, Skip! Well, after Mum… and maybe Snoopadoop.”

A bit floored, Martin smiles unevenly with a sudden lump in his throat.

When he doesn’t speak for a minute, Arthur leans over, stage-whispering with a conspiratorial smile, “I saved some ice cream from last month, when we had Douglas’ birthday. It’s still in the little freezer in the portacabin. Want some?” Peering more closely at Martin, Arthur gets up and holds out his hand. “C’mon, there’s probably enough for both of us, but even if there isn’t, I’ll split it with you.” Taking Arthur’s hand, Martin lets himself be pulled along, and Arthur smiles with a sort of knowing shyness as they reach the exit, patting the inner curve of GERTI’s hull. “G’bye till next time, GERTI.”

Following behind Arthur, Martin pats the plane, too, and murmurs, “Goodbye till our next flight, GERTI.”

It turns out there is just enough ice cream for both of them. 

END

~Moose


	5. AskBox Ficlet: Cabin Pressure - DR/MC, AS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [Random_Nexus](http://random-nexus.tumblr.com/)

One good thing about those long, night-time transcontinental flights is that most of the passengers sleep for at least a few hours, especially when the cabin lights are turned low and Arthur offers hot chocolate or herbal tea. 

Another good thing is that, once all or most of the passengers are asleep, then Arthur usually settles down with his latest book on bears or whichever animals he’s into at the moment. Often, even Arthur dozes off for a while. 

Which leads to yet another good thing, interestingly enough; which is that Douglas has always been rather good at flying when distracted. A particularly notable distraction recently being a certain ginger-haired pilot’s surprisingly talented mouth. 

The only real difficulty for Douglas is stifling the noises he would LIKE to make when said pilot’s mouth - and the soft hungry sounds he makes while using it - really get to him. Sometimes a certain sky-god’s eyes roll right back in his head as he tries to keep from groaning Martin’s name the way he normally would do when they’ve got genuine privacy. 

Arthur mentions it after it’s happened a few times, how odd it is that those long flights almost always seem to have a bit of turbulence right in the middle, when everyone’s sleeping. Douglas just shrugs and chuckles mellowly, while Martin turns a bit pink and asks Arthur for some more coffee. 

Funny that. 

END 

~Aenonny


End file.
